


You Make Me (Love) Sick

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Muffins, Short, Sick Character, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Luz is feeling a little sick. So Amity comes bearing a feel-better gift.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, amity - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 261





	You Make Me (Love) Sick

"I could be doing so many other things right now, but no. I'm the one who got wrangled into coming over here."

Amity stood outside the Owl House, not exactly looking jazzed to be there. Especially because of...

"Hoot-hoot, who goes there?"

Having to deal with the doorman. The incredibly annoying doorman.

"Open up, birdbrain. I have to give something to Luz and I'd rather not have to stay around this hovel of a house any longer than I have to. So open sesame."

Hooty shook his head.

"No can do, hoot-hoot. I'm under strict orders to-"

Amity shot him a glare that made his blood run cold.

"...Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to let you in for a minute...hoot-hoot..."

He very wisely opened up, Amity grumbling as another annoying resident was there to greet her.

"Breach, breach! The perimeter has been breached! Alert!"

Sighing in annoyance, she grabbed King by his horn and lifted him off the ground.

"Where is Luz, you annoying talking rat?"

King flailed helplessly at her.

"No dice, dye-job. Luz isn't receiving any visitors today. She's in lockdown. So make friends with the door."

She chuckled slightly and brought him a little closer to her face.

"Lead me to her or I'll turn you into a pair of fuzzy slippers."

A few moments later, he was leading her straight to Luz's room.

"You're lucky Eda isn't here, teenage monster. Or you'd be in serious trouble."

She shrugged.

"Well, she's not. Luz, open up."

She knocked on her door, which sent King running.

"Don't say I didn't warn you! You're unleashing this terrible fate on yourself!"

She rolled her eyes as the door opened.

"Finally. Here's your...um, are you alright? You kind of look like death warmed over."

Indeed, Luz was not looking like her usual peppy self. No, she was wrapped in a blanket with a very noticeable flush.

"Oh, Amity. What are you doing here?"

She took a step back and produced a bunch of papers from her backpack.

"You weren't at school today. They were going to ask the chubby plant girl to bring you your homework, but she's in a bit of trouble over an out of control, carnivorous ficus so it kind of fell on me...here."

She handed it off to Luz.

"Thanks, cutie. Sorry I didn't tell you. I've got a bit of a cold. It's nothing serious, but Eda is convinced a human disease being spread on the Isles would bring about the apocalypse and so on. So I'm kind of under house arrest until I get better."

Nothing serious? She looked ready to keel over right there.

"You don't have to explain. I wasn't worried about why you didn't show up. If anything, I was able to focus more on my studies without you distracting me."

And by distracting, she meant she occasionally spaced out when Luz so much as glanced at her. Could you blame her? Though Luz naturally didn't buy it.

"Yes, yes. You're very convincing about this, Amity."

Deciding to escape while she had an iota of dignity left, she prepared to vamoose.

"Well, I have to get going. Get better soon...I guess. Whatever."

She waved at her and quickly made her way out of the house.

"Jeez, she looked terrible...still cute, but terrible...I should make her feel better...I suppose."

The wheels were turning in her head.

"Yeah. That's what I'm going to do."

She confidently nodded...and had her moment of inspiration broken by...

"Ha ha, you have a crush on Luz. Hoot-hoot."

When Eda returned later that day, she would have to wonder why Hooty had a black eye. But back at Amity's house, she was already hard at work.

"If I can make her a pair of crazy magic gloves for her glyphs, I can do this no sweat. I'm Amity Blight after all. How hard can this be?"

A few hours of hard work later, it turned out the answer was 'very hard'.

"Okay, this is clearly not working. No, I'm going to need some advice from...them...she is so lucky I consider her worth all this trouble."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Amity found herself back at the house the following day. Though this time, she had volunteered to bring Luz her homework.

"Don't even try me, you feathery twit. Unless you want me to make your other eye match. Now open up."

Hooty opened up without a word, Amity making her way very quickly to Luz's room.

"Luz, it's me again. Open up and get your homework so I can get out of this decrepit shack you reside in."

Luz looked slightly better this time. Though Amity was still wisely keeping a bit of distance between them.

"Here you go."

She handed off the schoolwork but didn't seem in a hurry to leave this time.

"Do you need anything else? I don't want you staying too long and catching my cold."

Amity grumbled slightly. And that was when Luz noticed her other hand was occupied by a small basket covered by a cloth.

"Aw, did you buy me something to make me feel better?"

She shook her head.

"No, I...ugh, just take it."

She set the basket down in front of her, Luz pulling the cover off to reveal...something. She assumed it was food of some kind.

"Uh...thanks for the...I'm guessing decorative rocks?"

Amity felt just a little insulted right there.

"They aren't...they're muffins! Feel better muffins. My mom always makes them when one of us is sick. So I...okay, so they don't look great. I've never cooked before. And I also owe a favor to the cooking coven dorks at school now for helping...you are incredibly frustrating to like, you know that?"

Deciding to placate her slightly bruised ego, Luz gulped and picked the least disturbing looking one from the basket.

"Thanks. Well...bottoms up I guess..."

She closed her eyes and took a very brave bite.

"Amity, these..."

Were horrible. Luz had to fight to get it down her throat. She was also pretty sure Amity had accidentally used salt instead of sugar.

"Are delicious!"

But Luz being Luz, she decided a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone...well, it was currently hurting her stomach. But it was a small price to pay.

"Really? Wow, I totally thought I was going to botch these. Well, thanks...I have to get going. My own homework to do and all that. But do get better soon. Because..."

She looked around to make sure King or Hooty weren't spying on them.

"I've got a smooch waiting for you when you do."

She blew her a kiss and took off. Leaving Luz blushing from something besides her fever.

"...I have to make sure I never get sick again. I don't think I'd survive eating these things again."

The weekend passed by in a blink. As a new school week dawned, Amity made her way inside. But a tap on the shoulder got her attention the second she came through the doors.

"Guess whose fever broke over the weekend?"

The answer was Luz, if you couldn't tell.

"Well, glad you're feeling better. Guess those muffins really do work."

Luz had to resist the urge to grimace. 

"They sure did. Anyway, didn't you say you had something for me when I was feeling better?"

She bounced up and down slightly as Amity smirked.

"Yeah, yeah."

She stole a quick peck on the lips to get her to stop bouncing.

"Come on, let's get to class."

The two took each other's hand and set off for class...only for Amity to sneeze before they got too far.

"Uh-oh..."


End file.
